Harry Potter and The Burn Book
by Velovevee
Summary: Harry memiliki Buku pelampiasan. Apa jadinya jika buku itu jatuh di tangan si Kembar Fred dan George? let's find out :) warn : alot of swearing
**Harry Potter and The Burn Book**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Warn : Swearing, vulgar, Bashing Chara, Slight BoyxBoy.  
Genre : Friendship & Humor (garing)

* * *

Hermione tidak pernah merasa begitu menyesal sebelum ini. Rencananya untuk mengajak Harry menghabiskan liburan di rumahnya berjalan lancar. Yap, semuanya normal dan terkendali hingga televisi di rumahnya tidak sengaja menayangkan _'Mean Girls'_ yang anehnya membuat Harry obsesi.

Bukan karena cewek-cewek bertubuh langsing seperti Regina George yang membuatnya tertarik. Bukan itu. Hell! Dunia sihir juga tahu betapa gay-nya Harry pada anak kesayangan Narcissa, yaitu Draco Malfoy.

Kalau bukan itu, apa yang membuat Harry tertarik?

Tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu adalah,

 **Burn Book.**

Buku pelampiasan.

Dan selesai dari menonton film itu, Harry langsung bertanya apa fungsi dari Burn Book itu.

"Buku itu adalah buku pelampiasan. Kalau aku bilang buku yang bagus untuk mengontrol emosimu." Jawab Hermione.

Dan sejak itu, Harry bersikeras meminta Hermione menemaninya membeli Burn Book.

Cowok berumur 15 tahun itu merasa Burn Book merupakan alternatif bagus untuk melatih emosinya yang kadang naik turun tidak jelas. ia sering sekali ingin melampiaskan emosinya pada siapapun tapi tak pernah tersampaikan. Dan akhirnya Hermione dan Ron-lah yang menjadi sasaran luapan kemarahan Harry.

Sang ayahanda tercinta, James Potter pun juga bingung sebenarnya ia memiliki anak laki-laki atau perempuan? Kenapa tiap kali Harry kesal ia bertindak seperti anak cewek yang lagi pms. Hmmm... Uncle James pun juga tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Mereka mencari buku itu di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan muggle yang ayah Ron sering sebut sebagai _Wall._

Yang sebenarnya adalah _Mall._

Dan yang membuat Hermione terkikik geli yaitu saat mengingat kejadian membawa keluarga Weasley berbelanja dan dengan kagetnya Mr. Weasley saat menaiki eskalator.

Kembali lagi pada Harry yang sibuk mencari Burn Book. Ia mengadahkan buku itu pada Hermione.

"Aku ambil yang warna merah, supaya tidak kelihatan terlalu feminim."

Merah, tentu saja. tipikal Gryffindor.

Setelah membayar dan pulang, Harry dengan semangatnya mengumpulkan foto-foto milik teman-temannya di hogwarts dan menulis komentar di sana.

"Tunggu, Harry!" interupsi Hermione, "Kau harusnya menggunakan buku itu saat kau benar-benar sedang marah dan menulisnya di sana. Bukan langsung menulis begitu saja."

"Ini bukuku kan? Jadi terserah aku dong, Mione. Dan asal kau tahu, aku sedang marah saat ini dan akan melampiaskannya. Di. Buku. Ini!" ujar Harry sambil menulis dengan menekan pena bulunya dengan kuat yang sukses membuat Hermione meringis.

"Dan kau marah pada orang sebanyak itu, Harry?" tanya Hermione sambil menunjuk foto-foto berserakkan yang siap di tempel dibuku Harry.

Dengan entengnya Harry mengangguk, "Beri aku privasi, Mione. Kau tidak boleh tahu mengenai apa yang kutulis."

Hermione hanya menggeleng dan keluar dari kamar sambil menggumam, "Terserah kau saja, Harry."

Dan siapa sangka, sekembalinya mereka ke Hogwarts, beberapa minggu kemudian buku Burn Book milik Harry ada di tangan Fred dan George. Untungnya mereka tidak tahu siapa yang menulis buku itu, kecuali Hermione.

Dengan lantangnya si kembar jahil itu membaca Burn Book milik Harry saat makan malam di aula. Dan kebetulan Harry ada di sana.

"Buku aneh." Kata Fred.

"Ayo buka, Fred." Kata George yang langsung dihentikan oleh Ron.

"Jangan! Kalian lihat judul buku itu, Burn Book. Jika kalian buka, kalian akan terbakar!"

Fred dan George, "Kami tidak mungkin terbakar, Ron."

"Karena kami sudah _Hot_!"

Mereka pun _high-five_ yang sukses membuat Ron menggerutu.

Dengan sok dramatis mereka membuka buku itu dan membaca halaman pertama.

"Hey! ini kau, Ron!" tunjuk George pada Foto Ron yang tengah tersenyum.

"Dan ada kata-katanya di sini." Lanjut Fred.

"Oh, Uh. Ini tidak bagus." Gumam Hermione sambil berbisik. Ia menyikut lengan Harry, "Kau menulis tentang, Ron?"

"Dia sering membuatku kesal tahu! Apa yang kau harapkan? Biarkan saja, siapa tahu ia akan berubah." bisik Harry.

Fred kembali membacakan dengan lantang, "Ron Weasley adalah orang yang paling **PENGECUT** dan tidak mau mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Hermione! Menyedihkan!"

George dan yang lainnya langsung bersorak, "WOW!"

Hermione terdiam di tempat. tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa sementara Harry hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

Ron merona seketika. Wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya.

Hal tersebut tentu mengundang rasa penasaran dari meja lain.

Dengan emosi Ron berkata, "Aku harus tahu siapa orang yang beraninya menulis hal itu tentangku!"

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang di tulis." Kata Seamus yang dijawab anggukan oleh yang lainnya, termasuk Harry.

"Kurasa yang menulis buku itu adalah cewek." Kata Neville. "Burn Book adalah buku pelampiasan."

"Oh, masuk akal! coba lihat yang lainnya. Fred! Giliran aku yang baca." George merebut buku itu dan membuka halaman kedua.

"Oh! Astoria Greengrass jalang, tukang rebut pacar orang! Tidak tahu diri! Jangan percaya pada tampang sok polosnya!"

Para Slytherin bersorak tidak jelas. Daphne bertepuk tangan, "Oh itu bar-baran sekali." Ia mengacuhkan adikknya yang hampir menangis.

"Buku ini!" Ujar Fred menepuk buku itu, "Aku suka buku ini!"

"Siapapun yang menulis buku ini sangat _bad-ass!"_ sorak Dean dan Jordan Lee.

"Kalian mau lanjut?" tanya Fred dan George yang disambut dengan sorakan penuh semangat dari seluruh penghuni asrama.

"Oke!" Fred mengambil ahli dan kini mereka berdiri.

"Selanjutnya! Cho Chang cewek cengeng yang Cuma bisa menangis! Kurasa kau harus bergabung bersama Myrtle Merana ke dalam klub perkumpulan orang-orang cengeng, Chang!"

Dan kembali yang lain bersorak.

"Selanjutnya! Colin Creevey _total Creepy_! Pansy bilang dia suka _Jerk off_ dengan poster bergambar Harry Potter!"

Dan seluruh penghuni Asrama berteriak, "EWWWW!" sambil berjengit melihat Colin yang terpucat pasi. Anak itu melototi Pansy, "Kau! Beraninya!"

Pansy tersentak dan balas berteriak, "Itu memang benarkan!? Kau masturbasi dengan poster Harry Potter, dasar _Creepy_!"

Dan keadaan pun memanas dengan Colin dan Pansy yang saling teriak dan saling tunjuk sementara yang lain ikut memanas-manasi. Hingga akhirnya Si kembar mengambil alih.

"HARAP TENANG SEMUA! Kita lanjutkan lagi!"

"Aku akan membalasmu." Gumam Colin.

"Selanjutnya! Oohhh Mrs. Pansy Parkinson." Kata Fred dan George dengan sok dramatis.

Pansy membelalak, "Apa yang di tulis di buku itu tentangku?"

"Pansy The Banshee, suka mengatai orang lain jelek. Kurasa orang tuanya cukup kaya untuk membelikannya kaca supaya sadar wajahnya seperti Pug Face! Ugh! Kata Ginny, Bahkan Pug terlihat lebih imut dibandingkan wajahnya!"

Pansy sukses membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, "WEASELBEE! BERANINYA KAU! MAU CARI MATI, Huh!"

Draco tampak menahan tawa bersama Blaise dan berkata, "Bagaimana pun buku itu benar!"

"KAU MENYALAHKANKU!? KAU TIDAK LIHAT WAJAHMU, HUH? DAN SIAPA LAGI YANG MENULIS BUKU ITU!"

"Sis, tenang." Kata Fred.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang. Seenaknya orang itu menuduhku!"

"Jadi bukan kau yang mengatai Pansy punya wajah seperti pug?" tanya Percy.

Ginny terdiam sebentar, "Seluruh cewek di Hogwarts memang bilang wajahnya mirip Pug kok! Bukan Cuma aku!"

"INTINYA KAU JUGA MENGATAIKU PUG!" Teriak Pansy kalap sampai naik keatas meja ingin menghabisi Ginny kalau saja Crabbe dan Goyle tidak menahannya.

Dan kembali, keadaan ricuh hingga si Kembar menenangkan mereka.

"Gimana mau lanjut kalau setiap baca satu, malah langsung ribut! Tenang dong!" Kata George.

Mereka membuka halaman berikutnya, "Luna Lovegood, ia bersumpah akan melepas keperawanannya pada Dobby, Nargles, dan Professor Snape. Benar-benar Looney!"

Dan tanggapan Luna hanya tersenyum dengan pandangan _Dreamy_ , "Itu benar." katanya dengan kalem yang sukses membuat orang lain memandangnya aneh.

"Neville Longbottom! Satu lagi pengecut yang tidak bisa bicara dengan lancar dan masih tidur dengan neneknya! Menggelikan!"

Neville hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Punggung Draco menegang dan mendengarkan dengan seksama, "Playboy, tukang selingkuh, suka lirik sana-sini, mentang mentang ganteng! Kata Blaise dan Theo, ia mengoperasi penisnya agar kelihatan lebih besar sewaktu liburan ke Amerika."

Dengan sekejap ia memutar kepalanya ke arah Blaise dan Theo yang memucat.

"Kalian serius, guys!" bentaknya, "Gosip menjijikkan macam apa yang kalian sebarkan, huh!? Ayahku akan mendengar hal in-oh sebaiknya tidak usah."

"Sumpah bukan aku yang bilang, Draco." Kata Theo sambil ber-peace ria.

"Kau yang bilang, Blaise? Kau iri punyaku lebih besar dari punyamu! Kau menyedihkan!"

"Dan kau pikir kau lebih dalam segalanya! Aku berbicara fakta! Kau memang operasi!"

" _COCK FIGHT!"_ Teriak Theo yang disambut sorakan dari yang lainnya.

Dan kembali kericuhan terjadi dan hampir baku hantam, kalau saja para Prefek tidak memisahkan mereka berdua. Hell! Bahkan para prefek juga ikutan mendengar hal ini ketimbang melakukan kewajiban mereka.

"Keadaan sudah tenang? Ayo kembali mulai, selanjutnya kita punya, Cedric Diggory. Kalau Cho Chang pikir Cedric hanya cinta padanya, dia gadis bodoh! Diggory Gay pada Potter. dan dia tidak setia, bahkan ia punya kekasih muggle bernama Bella Swan. _Poor Chang_. Dan rumornya, Cedric itu seorang vampire!"

Cho tampak sudah ingin menangis, "Apa benar Cedric?"

Cedric tampak gelagapan, "Yang mana?"

"Siapa Bella Swan!? Dan kenapa kau jadi Vampire! Dan kenapa kau Gay pada Potter!? tega!" dan Cho pun melakukan _Pukul-pukul-manjah_ pada Cedric yang tidak bergeming.

Fred dan George mendengus, "Pasangan aneh. Bahkan ku dengar kau berkelap-kelip saat terkena sinar matahari, Diggory."

"AKU TIDAK BERKELAP-KELIP SAAT TERKENA SINAR MATAHARI!" bentak Cedric yang diacuhkan oleh si kembar.

"Lanjut! Kita punya, Ginny Weasley." Kata George. "Ginny cewek yang mengerikan, tidak semengerikan Colin. Tapi obsesinya pada Harry Potter terlalu berlebihan. Dan kelewat _Clingy._ Dan dia menggunakan Dean untuk membuat Harry cemburu, walau tidak berhasil."

Dan kini giliran Dean yang menatap Ginny tak percaya.

Ginny pun gelagapan, "A-Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Kurasa kita harus berhenti di sini."

"Biarkan aku jelaskan!"

"Cintamu padaku ternyata palsu! Kau tusuk hati ini, Ginny! Dan itu sakit!"

"Maafkan aku! beri aku kesempatan! Sekali lagi!"

Dean menggeleng dengan dramatisnya, "Cukup sekali aku kau khianati!"

Sementara yang lainnya hanya menyaksikan dengan tatapan aneh pada pasangan, maaf, mantan pasangan Dean-Ginny tersebut.

"Drama yang menyedihkan!" ejek Fred.

"Sayangnya kami tidak punya waktu untuk itu! lanjut Fred!"

"Oke, George. Kita punya Daphne Greengrass. Dia orangnya baik. Dan pernah jujur pada Pansy kalau dia benci pada adiknya sendiri karena merebut Roger Davies darinya. Aww poor Tori! No one likes you!"

"Kau benci padaku!?" tanya Astoria sambil berteriak.

"Kau suka cari sensasi sih! Pake merebut Roger Davies segala! Menyebalkan!"

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak seharusnya membenciku!"

"Aku tidak boleh membencimu!? Makanya jangan bertingkah seperti jalang!"

"Jangan mengataiku jalang!"

"Oke, Pelacur!"

Dan acara tarik menarik rambut pun terjadi antara kakak beradik Greengrass yang kembali membuat para prefek turun tangan.

"Oke, kalian bisa lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian nanti." Ujar Fred saat kondisi sudah normal. "Selanjutnya, Oh Theodore Nott. Suka keceplosan. Cerewet. Dan menurut Daphne dan Pansy, Theo diam-diam ternyata suka menjual kondom."

"Itu tidak benar! aku bersumpah demi celana dalam Draco yang kemarin kupinjam!" bela Theo.

Draco mengrenyit, "Kau meminjam celana dalamku? Kau tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya!?"

"Aku meminjamnya secara tersembunyi."

"Itu artinya kau mencuri celana dalamku, Theo!"

"Jangan panik gitu, Draco. Entar aku balikin deh!"

"Simpan saja untukmu! Sialan!" gerutu Draco.

"Jadi benar kau jual kondom?" tanya Fred.

"Pansy dan Daphne itu tukang gosip. Jangan percaya!"

"Hey enak saja! kami beneran melihatnya menjual kondom pada Draco yang waktu itu sama Harry!" kata Pansy.

"Betul itu!" sahut Daphne.

Theo yang tidak terima pun langsung mengamuk, "KALIAN AKAN MERASAKAN KEMARAHANKU! RASEENGGAAN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Dan yang terjadi adalah Theo mengobrak-abrik rambut Pansy dan Daphne secara bersamaan dan membuat kusut rambut kedua gadis itu.

"KALIAN RASAKAN BETAPA KUSUTNYA RAMBUT KALIAN HINGGA SALON MANAPUN TIDAK AKAN BISA MELURUSKANNYA! HAHAHAHAHHA!"

Krikkk...

Krikkk...

"Aw..aw.." erang Daphne dan Pansy sambil berusaha memisahkan rambut mereka.

"Ini mau lanjut gak?" kata Fred yang dijawab anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Blaise Zabini. Berteman dengan Draco hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian cewek. Menyedihkan!"

"Memanfaatkan kepopuleranku, Zabini? Huh, memang menyedihkan!"

"Kau terlalu besar kepala! Kalau bukan karena aku, kau tidak akan jadian dengan Harry Potter!"

"Oh, Kau pikir kau siapa, huh? Berteman denganku karena fisik!"

"Kalian tahu, Draco dulu pernah botak dan memakai wig saat tahun ke tiga!"

"Dan wig itu lebih mahal dari harga dirimu!"

"Oh ya? Memangnya wig itu terbuat dari apa, huh?"

"BULU DADA IBUMU! ENYAHLAH BERENGSEK!"

Dan keadaan pun semakin ricuh. Hampir seluruh siswa hogwarts ada di buku itu!

"Guys, ini yang terakhir!" teriak Fred.

Harry hanya diam.

"Harry Potter, cowok ini adalah orang paling menjijikkan yang pernah aku temui. Jangan percaya padanya. _He is a fugly Jerk!"_

Semua mata menuju pada Harry untuk melihat reaksinya.

" _That's so effing rude!"_ teriak Harry sambil membentak meja yang kembali menyulut emosi para penghuni asrama tersebut kecuali Hermione yang bingung.

Suasana aula besar sangat gempar. Para wanita saling tarik menarik rambut, para cowok saling baku hantam, kecuali Theo yang malah berantem dengan cewek.

"Kau tukang gosip!"

"Kau operasi plastik!"

"Matilah kau, Greengrass!"

"Jalang!"

"Homophobia!"

"Fred aku lebih ganteng dari mu!"

"Kau payah! Aku lebih ganteng darimu!"

"Pedofil! Ingat umurmu!" dan itu untuk Filch, btw.

Keadaan benar-benar tak terkendali. Mereka saling melempar makanan dan kata-kata. Bahkan ada yang berguling-guling di lantai. Anehnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menggunakan tongkat sihir untuk menyerang satu sama lain.

Hermione yang mulai panik langsung menyeret Harry keluar dari aula.

"Ba-bagaimana kau? Oh, Harry kau sukses membuat kericuhan di Hogwarts!" teriak Hermione frustasi.

"Memang itu tujuanku." Kata Harry entengnya.

"Kenapa kau menulis dirimu sendiri, _a fugly jerk?"_

"Supaya orang lain tidak mengira kalau aku yang menulisnya."

"Pintar, tapi bodoh disaat bersamaan." Kata Hermione, "Tapi kau tidak menulis tentangku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Mione. Kau pikir aku teman macam apa, huh?"

"Terserahlah, aku mau ke mencari Madam Pomfrey. Keributan ini membuatku sakit kepala." Dengan itu, Hermione pergi meninggalkan Harry yang tersenyum mencurigakan.

Tangannya merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan gumpalan kertas yang ia robek dari Burn Booknya.

Ia membuka kertas itu dan membacanya dengan pelan.

"Hermione Granger, _Mrs. Know-it-all-and-oh-so-annoying._ Jika kalian mencari tahu siapa orang yang merekomendasikan Burn Book itu, maka Hermione Granger-lah orangnya."

End.

* * *

A/N

Hello! Ini Cuma sekedar fic ringan dan humor garing yang pengen aku share. Siapa tahu menghibur. Jangan tersinggung ya buat karakternya yang dinistakan. Apakah ini termasuk _Bashing chara?_ Kalau iya, mungkin akan aku tambahin nanti ke Warn.

Thanks for reading. Sorry kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Hope you enjoy it. and see ya!

Vee.


End file.
